villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
The Seer
The Seer is an antagonist in Charmed. She is an upper level Demon who works directly for the Source and can predict the future. She was 1,050 years old and had served through several different Sources. She had the power to send other people visions as she did with Phoebe Halliwell along with having the power of teleportation. The Seer is immune to charms spells to the point of being able to make herself intangible. She served as the main antagonist of the fourth season. She was portrayed by Debbi Morgan. History Serving the Source The Seer worked in direct command of the Source of All Evil, most notably Cole Turner. She had a grand scheme to make Cole become the Source of All Evil convincing Cole that he had to save his love Phoebe, and destroy his demon form Balthazar. With an empty void in him, The Source's essence would easily take him over as The Seer had predicted. Unknown to the new source, The Seer attempted to kill Phoebe twice in order to deem her his queen rather than the Halliwell. The Seer under the instruction of Cole made a tonic that would kill the good side of Phoebe along with strengthening her baby, but once Phoebe found this out along with Cole having killed an innocent her and her sisters were protecting the Halliwell sisters killed Cole, vacating the Source of All Evil that then took over her. As the Source, she masterminded a plan to steal Phoebe's baby and become the surrogate mother of what she believed to be the true Source of All Evil. The baby gave her nearly too much power and The Seer was vanquished at the hands of The Charmed Ones. Before being destroyed she tells the sisters that the baby was never anyone else's but hers. Once destroyed all other demons in attendance were killed, this included the Infernal Council, a five member council of upper level demons that worked for The Source of All Evil. The New Seer After the last Seer's death a new one took her place named Kyra. Known again as only "The Seer" Kyra worked for the Source of All Evil but didn't want to be a demon. She betrayed the Underworld as soon as she found information that could turn her into a human. She struck a deal with The Charmed Ones that she would receive humanity in exchange for information on demons from the Underworld. She shared a vision with Phoebe who also had the power of premonition to an extinct that was beneficial to The Charmed Ones, but before she could be of further use or became human she was killed by the demon Zankou. Trivia *Kyra uses traditional scrying to see the future unlike The first Seer, implying that "The Seer" is just a title not a species of Demon. *The first Seer is the first female big bad of the series and first Source of All Evil. *The first Seer could not foresee her own death like Kyra did. *Charisma Carpenter who portrays Kyra was a character on Buffy: The Vampire Slayer and in Angel where she receives powers similar to her role as Kyra on Charmed. In both her character dies right after providing vital information. *With the exception of Kyra it is never before mentioned in the series that a demon could become human beyond having their powers stripped. Navigation de:Die Seherin Category:Female Category:Demon Category:Charmed Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Deceased Category:Legacy Category:Psychics Category:Traitor Category:Magic Category:Live Action Villains Category:Liars Category:Minion Category:Mischievous Category:Summoners Category:Deal Makers Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Conspirators Category:Usurper